Chelsie Challenge
by klswhite
Summary: 30 days of Chelsie
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1 – Beginning**

She woke long before the kitchen maid knocked on her door. It was her habit but today was different. Today everything was different. It was the day after he'd asked her to be his wife. A day she'd longed for, dreamt of. A day she'd been certain would never come.

She turned in her bed, facing the wall. She touched it softly, then pressed her hand into it. He was just on the other side. Was he sleeping? Perhaps he, like her, was still in bed. Was he possibly thinking of her?

He smiled to himself as he stared at the ceiling. The same old crack was in the corner, the same water stain near the window. Yet somehow it was all different. Today everything was different. It was the day after he'd asked her to be his wife. A day he'd longed for, dreamt of.

He'd not been certain she would say yes. She'd handed him the cup and made a blithe comment about getting a marriage proposal at her age. For a moment his heart had stopped, thinking she was telling him no. He'd promised her he wouldn't push but he had to ask. She'd called him "an old booby" but it didn't matter, she'd said yes. Nothing else mattered.

He rolled on his side, staring at the wall which separated them. Was she awake? Was she regretting her decision? They'd gone up to join the others after they'd finished their drinks. There had been no further discussion and he'd missed her before she retired for the evening. Perhaps in the cold light of day she'd changed her mind. Throwing the covers back he dressed hastily. He had to find her, had to reassure himself.

She left the warmth of her bed, dressed slowly, taking extra care with her hair. Today everything was different. She wanted him to know how proud she was to be engaged to him. She'd missed him last night in the rush to put everything away. Perhaps if she went down early, they could steal a few moments before everyone else came down.

Making her way slowly, carefully down the stairs, she hummed lightly to herself. It was amazing the difference a single day could make. Everything in the house seemed brighter, she smiled to herself thinking she would make them some tea, perhaps take a piece of treacle tart for Mr. Carson…Charles.

He paced in her office, unsure if he should be there. Perhaps he should go to his office, wait for her there. She would have to walk right past it, he could stop her then. Yes, that seemed for the best, better than intruding on her personal space. He pulled the door open, pushing through it and ran right into her.

He pulled her to him, scared she might fall. Their bodies pressed against one another, "Mrs. Hughes, I'm so sorry."

Flushed and slightly out of breath, being so close to him, she smiled, "Well I was looking for you. I never imagined this is how I would find you."

His heart fell and he released her, "You were looking for me?"

Hearing a noise from the kitchen she pushed on him, guiding him into her office. Closing the door behind them she turned back to him, placing her hand on his chest, "Yes, you were the first thing I thought of this morning. I wanted to catch you before everything started today."

He covered her hand with his and closed his eyes before asking, "Is something wrong Mrs. Hughes?"

"Nothing at all Mr. Carson…Charles," His eyes opened meeting hers. She smiled, "It's just I wanted to be the first person to tell my fiancé good morning."

"So you still want to marry me?"

Leaning forward she placed a tender kiss on his hand, smiling as he sighed, "Did you think I might have changed my mind?"

He nodded as he leaned forward, kissing the top of her head. He looped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "It's foolish but yes, I was afraid you might have."

Lifting her head, she looked up at him, "No, Charles, I would never. Last night was the ending of us as two individual people."

"So that makes today a beginning?"

"Yes Charles, and beginnings should always be marked with something new."

"You called me by my name that is something new."

She nodded, a teasing smile playing across her face, "Yes it is. Now what will you do that is new Charles?"

Lowering his lips to hers, he pressed them gently to hers. He didn't want to pressure her. When she pushed into him, he deepened the kiss, holding her tightly to her. When the kiss ended he pressed his forehead to hers, "Will that do, Mrs. Hughes?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 – Accusations**

Charles Carson ate his breakfast quietly. His fiancé was not at the table with them, she'd been called away to deal with an issue in the laundry. He didn't like it when she wasn't there to run interference. She was skilled at redirecting staff members who asked impertinent questions this early in the morning.

Feeling eyes on him he looked up to find Mrs. Patmore watching him. He tried to control his sigh and failed miserably, wishing for at least the tenth time Elsie was at his right. She was even more skilled at deflecting the persistent cook. He looked away quickly hoping she wouldn't notice he'd seen her watching.

Bells started ringing and staff dispersed to start his morning. Charles sat back relieved at the clearing of the table. Movement made him regret his momentary feeling of relief as Mrs. Patmore made her way to him. Without an audience she would feel no need to quell her impertinence.

He placed his cup of tea on the table, half full. His tea was never as good when he made it himself, how was it possible? He was a grown man had made his own tea for years before she came into his life.

"Mr. Carson, did you get enough to eat this morning?" Looking down at his cup she smiled to herself, "Was there something wrong with the tea Mr. Carson?"

Standing he pulled on his waistcoat, "No, Mrs. Patmore, I just left it too long and it's cold."

Lifting the cup she could feel his lie. She knew why he wasn't finishing the tea, he never finished the tea when he was forced to make it himself, "I can make you another if you'd like."

"No, Mrs. Patmore, I have a few things to attend to before the family breakfast." He turned to leave.

"I could have Mrs. Hughes prepare you a cup and bring it to your pantry."

He looked back at her, eyebrows raising, indignation rising, "Why would I need Mrs. Hughes to prepare me a cup of tea?"

With a mischievous glint in her eye she shrugged, "No reason I can think of except she makes your tea every day." His mouth opened and closed, trying to frame a response. "Of course, you butter her toast every morning too. It's amazing the things you two do for one another."

"There is nothing untoward about two friends doing small things for one another."

Turning her back she smiled to herself. She picked up a few plates, starting to clear the plates, "I'll have to remind Daisy of that. Because she has certainly never buttered my toast."

Charles turned and left the room. He entered his pantry, forcing himself not to slam the door. She knew, the infernal woman knew, Elsie must have told her. They had agreed to wait until after the new year, how could she have told Mrs. Patmore?

In his pacing he missed the door opening. Elsie closed the door behind her and watched him. He was lovely when he worked himself into a snit, "Charles." He jumped, startled by her appearance. She held the cup in her hand out to him, "Would you like some tea?"

"Mrs. Patmore gave you that didn't she?"

"Mrs. Patmore was nowhere around. I just know you never finish your tea if I don't make it."

Ignoring the tea he moved closer to her, lowering his voice, "You've told her."

She pressed the tea in to his hands, "Told who, what?"

He took the cup, "Mrs. Patmore, you've told her about our engagement."

"I've told her no such thing. We promised we wouldn't tell anyone and I have kept my promise."

Pacing back to his desk he set the cup of tea on his desk, "She knows and I certainly didn't tell her."

"She doesn't know anything, she does, however, enjoy teasing you. And if your performance just now is any indication you gave her quite the show."

He turned back to her, eyes blazing, "Performance?" She raised her chin and nodded, "Are you suggesting I have told her? I am not the one who gossips with her every afternoon."

Taking a deep breath she glared at him, "I have told her nothing as we agreed. She doesn't know anything, she might suspect something has changed but not because of anything I have said or done. Now drink your tea before I am tempted to pour it on your head. When you are ready to apologize to me, I will be in my pantry."

He watched her turn and leave his office. She did not hesitate to slam the door. He jumped, slightly fearful of her response. Sitting back in his chair he wondered how angry she really was. Picking up the cup he took a sip and sighed, it was perfect. She was perfect. A second sip and his eyes slid closed, what had he done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 – Restless**

The day had been a busy one. He hadn't seen her since this morning, when he'd angered her. He'd quickly finished his tea and gone in search of her, needing desperately to apologize. Her pantry had been empty not wanting to rouse suspicion he hadn't asked anyone where she was.

He headed upstairs to serve the family breakfast certain he would see her later in the morning. Breakfast seemed to last forever, he'd had to force himself not to twitch while standing in the room. Mr. Branson had looked at him oddly, the only one who seemed to notice his discontent.

When his Lordship finally left the room Mr. Branson addressed him, "Mr. Carson is everything ok?"

Pulling on his waistcoat, he shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, quite well."

"Are you certain? You seemed quite anxious, almost restless, during breakfast."

"I appreciate you asking Mr. Branson. I have quite a few things on my mind and I was thinking of them. I apologize for being less than attentive."

Tom smiled to himself, "I'm certain I was the only one who noticed." He paused for a moment giving Carson the chance to speak if he should choose. When he didn't he continued, "Well I will let you get on with your day. I hope the rest of your day gets better."

He'd gone in search of her, leaving the footmen to return the dining room to its normally pristine condition. She still wasn't in her pantry and this time he stopped someone, "Miss Baxter, have you seen Mrs. Hughes anywhere?"

"I believe she went into town on a few errands Mr. Carson. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Did she say when she would return?"

"No, I got the impression it was several errands. Are you sure there isn't something I could help with?"

"No, Miss Baxter, thank you."

He turned to walk away, "I saw her talking with Mrs. Patmore before she left. Perhaps she could tell you more."

He looked back at her smiling, the last person he wanted to talk to was Mrs. Patmore, "I will do that Miss Baxter, thank you."

Now here he was in his office, trying to balance his ledgers, listening desperately for her footsteps. Hours had passed, he'd turned lunch service over to the footmen and Thomas. He couldn't risk a repeat of breakfast.

As the numbers blurred for the tenth time he pushed away from his desk placed his pen on the desk and stood. Grabbing his coat and hat he stalked to the kitchen. Mrs. Patmore was seated at her desk going over an order form. He cleared his throat, getting her attention.

Removing her glasses she looked up at him, "Going somewhere Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore, I need to pick up a few things in the village. I wanted to let Mrs. Hughes know but can't seem to find her. Will you let her know where I've gone when she returns?"

Hiding her smile she returned to her seat, "Mrs. Hughes has also gone into the village. If I didn't know better I would think the two of you planned this?"

"Planned what Mrs. Patmore. What exactly are you implying?"

Putting her glasses on, she shook her head, "Nothing Mr. Carson, I'm not implying anything." He nodded somewhat mollified, "I'm saying that to some people it might look like you planned to meet in the village."

Anger bubbled up, he opened his mouth to chastise her when he heard Elsie's voice in his head. "_She does enjoy teasing you._" The anger cooled somewhat. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of rising to the bait. Two could play this game, "Well it might be nice to meet her in the village. Perhaps we could have a proper tea for a change, at one of the shops." He put his hat on his head and turned to leave, suddenly less restless than he'd been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Snowflake**

The walk into town took no time at all. The weather was cold, the air brisk. There was no snow yet but he felt certain the new year wouldn't come without at least some.

Once in town he searched for her. It hadn't occurred to him without knowing what errands she was running it would be difficult for him to find her. He looked in the post office, at the grocers even at the church. For a brief moment, he panicked. She couldn't be at the doctor could she?

Turning to make the way to the hospital, he heard her laughter. Relief rushed through him. She was stepping out of the dress shop as he crossed the street. He was waiting for her when she stepped into the street, "Fancy meeting you here Mrs. Hughes."

She raised an eyebrow, "If I didn't know better, Mr. Carson, I would think you were keeping tabs on me."

Reaching over to take her basket he smiled, "If I didn't know better, Mrs. Hughes, I would think you ran away from the house to avoid me."

Giving the basket a slight push into his hands, she laughed. "Yes, I planned for her Ladyship to need a few things from town." Giving him a stern glance she started walking away, "Quite frankly I figured you asked Lady Grantham to send me into town while you figured out how to apologize to me."

Chasing after her he fell into step next to her, "Actually I've been looking for you since about ten minutes after you left my pantry this morning."

"Is that your subtle way of telling me you had nothing to do with my errands?"

He stopped walking, "Elsie, I'm sorry."

She turned back to him, "Charles, there's no need. I forgave you the moment I left your pantry." He looked at her surprised, and she took a step closer to him, "You don't handle change especially well. You're anxious about us telling the family and you don't want them to find out before they hear it from us." He nodded, "To add to that, I wasn't at your side this morning. You don't like not having me at breakfast. You like having me keep the others at bay until you've had at least one cup of tea." He sighed and she continued, "And with all of that in your mind, it never occurred to you that Mrs. Patmore might have just been having a go at you."

Looking at the ground, he shrugged then mumbled, "It's never the same."

Looking at him, trying to meet his eyes, "What's never the same?"

"My tea, it's never the same when I make it."

Pressing her lips together to stifle a laugh, "So all of this is because your tea wasn't right?"

"I'm sorry Elsie, I overreacted. I know you would never tell anyone."

"Thank you Charles." She wanted to take his hand, reassure him. "Charles, if you are done with your errands, would you consider escorting me home?"

"I didn't have any errands, I simply couldn't bear being without you. I only came into town to find you."

She smiled to herself, blushing slightly, "Well now that you've found me, whatever would you like to do with me?"

His eyes widened, he pulled himself to his full height. He swallowed, shocked at her words, "Tea, I thought we'd have tea."

Her laughter filled the street. She linked her arm in his and led him down the street, "Tea it is Charles." They walked in silence to the tea shop. As he pulled open the door for her she looked up at him, "Of all of the things we could do together with a free afternoon and you choose tea." She stepped through the door leaving him staring at her a heavy blush climbed up his neck.

* * *

Their afternoon in the tea shop passed all too quickly. Each knew they needed to head back but neither was especially interested in doing so. As Charles finished the last of his tea he sighed, "I admit I do feel much better after a cup of tea made by you."

Sipping from her own cup she smiled, "Then I promise never to be missing from breakfast again. And if something comes up I will make your tea before I leave."

He reached for her hand then stopped himself, remembering where they were, "Do you think the vicar will include that as part of your wedding vows?"

Leaning forward she whispered to him, "You know, Charles, if we left and headed back home, you could hold my hand on the road."

Standing, he smiled at her, "I'll be right back."

She stood, pulling on her coat. She wrapped herself up in preparation for the cold. He returned a moment later and followed suit with his coat, gloves and scarf. Once outside he placed his hat on his head before offering her his arm.

She lightly squeezed his arm as she settled her hand at his elbow, "Charles, aren't you worried someone might see us?"

"If they do I shall simply tell them I was being a gentleman and offering you my arm to steady you in this frightful weather."

Leaning into him she smiled, "Charles, other than being cold, the weather isn't frightful at all."

"I have it on good authority it will snow later today."

"And whose authority is that?"

"When I was looking for you earlier, I overheard Mrs. Patmore telling Daisy her knee was aching which was a sure sign it was going to snow."

"Well we should hurry along since you have such a reliable source."

Charles slowed his steps, let his arm fall down then reached to take hers. "If I promise to keep you warm, do you think we could go a bit slower?"

"And how exactly do you plan to keep me warm, Charles?"

He tugged her hand, pulling her along into a protected copse of trees. He set her basket on the ground and pulled her to him. Lowering his head to hers he whispered to her right before he kissed, "I thought this might do the job."

She was breathless when the kiss broke, "It did the job quite nicely Charles." As she pushed up to kiss him the first snowflakes started to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Haze**

**I was very proud of myself when I wrote this in only 400 words. Then just as I was doing a final read through a plot bunny took me and I thought of an addition, so I wrote it. Then I second guessed myself and almost scratched it. Finally I decided to let you see both halves. Before the line is my original (almost) drabble, after the line was the add on. Let me know what you think about both, part all, whatevs.**

The morning had been a blur, a haze of insignificant tasks just waiting on the time to come. He'd told Lord Grantham he needed time with him and her Ladyship. To his credit the man had not pushed for details, he'd simply confirmed a time. But the time had been hours away so he'd been forced to fill his time with the Sword of Damocles hanging over his head.

He'd come straight down and told Elsie the time. She'd smiled kindly, said she would meet him shortly before and they could walk up together. Then she'd gone on with her day, leaving him in a haze. For the first time in his life his future was unclear. Oh, he would be married, spend the rest of his life loving this incredible woman. But he might not work in this grand house anymore. The family could let them go this afternoon, turn them out.

He wasn't worried about where they would go or how they would live. They owned a home, he had enough put by to support them. If it came to it, they could probably each find work in the village. He was more concerned about what he would do.

A knock at his door drew his attention, he looked up and she was smiling, "It's time Mr. Carson are you ready?"

He nodded, stood and straightened his jacket, "As I'll ever be."

She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, "Charles, no matter what happens, nothing changes."

"Everything might change Elsie."

She took his hand, squeezing it lightly, "Nothing that matters Charles."

He smiled, comforted, as always, by her reassuring presence. Motioning toward the door, "After you."

She pulled him to her then down as she pushed up on her toes. She kissed him lightly then deepened it when she felt him push into her, "Nothing changes Charles. I still love you, you still love me. That is all that matters."

Pressing his forehead into hers he exhaled heavily, "Yes." Seeing the questioning look in her eyes he kissed her on the forehead, "I still love you Elsie."

She tenderly stroked his cheek, "Let's go, there's only one way to get through this."

He opened the door and followed her through it. She led the way, as she did so often, and he followed willingly. Things never seemed quite as hazy when she was near.

* * *

He opened the door and followed her through it. She led the way, as she did so often, and he followed willingly. She knocked lightly on the library door and waited to be invited in. Together they entered the library.

Lady Grantham was seated, smiling as they entered. Lord Grantham was looking out the window, "Mrs. Hughes, Carson, please come in. I'm afraid I am at a bit of a loss. Lord Grantham hasn't told me what you wanted to meet with us about."

Charles cleared his throat, "That is my fault milady. I asked for the time but didn't say why."

Cora looked at her husband, "And, of course, Lord Grantham didn't think to ask."

"Cora, I was busy. Since we were going to meet with them it seemed ridiculous to ask."

Elsie took a small step forward, "Milady, perhaps it would be best if we just told you why we asked to speak with you." Cora nodded, "On Christmas Eve, Mr. Carson surprised me." She looked back to Charles to see if he would step in.

Cora smiled to herself, "I can't imagine what Carson could do which would surprise you."

Seeing Cora's smile Elsie knew Lady Grantham knew. She nodded and smiled, "Mr. Carson asked me to marry him."

Cora stopped herself before she clapped. Her smile widened, "And what was your answer Mrs. Hughes?"

Charles stepped forward, his hand finding the small of her back, "She did me the honor of saying yes milady."

Elsie looked up at him, surprised by both the touch and his boldness, tears filled her eyes, rendering the room slightly hazy. He looked down at her, smiling gently.

"Of course, she did," they both turned back to her, surprised by her words. "Does this mean we will be losing the two of you?"

Elsie looked back at Charles, his small nod told her to continue, "No milady, we would prefer to stay but it is your choice ultimately."

"Well, of course, you can stay, for as long as you want."

Charles stepped forward, "Milady, it's unusual…"

Robert walked toward them, "It's a lost cause Carson. I had the same conversation with her earlier."

Charles looked at him, shocked, "I don't understand milord."

Sitting next to his wife he smiled, "It seems my wife had a theory about the subject of this meeting. I told her it wasn't possible. She was quite confident even wagered a bet, which I might add I've now lost."

"Very sorry, milord."

"Beside the wager, she was quite insistent you would both be allowed to stay."

Smiling at her husband, Cora stood and pulled the cord for the bell, "Mrs. Hughes, I thought you and I could have some tea and discuss where you and Carson will live after you're married."

Robert stood knowing he had been dismissed, "Carson, I think we are being gotten rid of, perhaps you would join me in my study for a drink. You look as if you could use one as much as I could."

Charles followed Robert looking back at Elsie before he left the room. A brilliant smile lit her face as she motioned for him to go. He entered the room and was surprised to find Robert pouring him a drink, "Milord, let me."

Robert handed him the glass, "On second though Carson, you look like you need this more than I do." Charles took the glass and was shocked when Robert motioned for him to sit. "Carson, many people underestimate my wife, myself included. However, one thing I have learned is she's always right."

Carson took a seat across from Robert and took a healthy swig from his drink, "I have one question milord." Robert nodded, "What was the wager?"

Robert roared with laughter, "She gets to name my next dog." Charles joined him in his laughter as suddenly the world seemed a lot clearer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Flame**

The firelight filled the room, its soft glow warmed everything. She'd been busy all afternoon, hadn't seen him. She'd been certain he would have sought her out after her meeting with the lady of the house. But he'd been nowhere to be found. Now she waited, hoping to catch him before he went up for the night.

Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes thinking back on the conversation with the lady of the house. They'd sat and had tea, her ladyship had even poured.

_"Milady, I need you to know, nothing, that is to say…"_

_Smiling demurely over her cup Cora nodded, "I know Mrs. Hughes, you needn't say."_

_The sipped their tea in silence, "If you don't mind my asking milady, how did you know?"_

_Cora set her cup on the tray and smiled, "I didn't know, for certain. But I have long suspected Carson had strong feelings for you. I also knew his loyalty to the family might mean he would never act on those feelings."_

_"What made you think Mr. Carson had feelings for me?"_

_"The role of a lady is to listen more than she speaks. Of course, it wouldn't matter if I did speak more as very few listen." Cora paused drawing a deep breath, "The advantage of this obligation is I get to watch people. I've seen the way he looks at you. His Lordship looks at me much the same."_

_"But I saw the look on your face milady. You knew."_

_Cora laughed as she picked up her cup, "You gave that away Mrs. Hughes." She raised a single eyebrow, "A question which surprised you." Both ladies laughed as they sipped their tea._

Charles watched her from the doorway. She was relaxed in her chair, eyes closed, a small smile played across her face. He wondered what she was thinking about. Moving as quietly as he could, he stepped into the room and closed the door.

Her eyes opened as soon as the door closed, "And where have you been all afternoon Mr. Carson?"

He jumped, startled by her words. Turning back to her he smiled, "I spent a fair amount of the afternoon talking with his Lordship. He wanted to show me the cottage her Ladyship had in mind for us."

"Her Ladyship is allowing me to pick rooms in the house." At his raised eyebrows she continued, "She wanted the cottage. He insisted you would never leave the house. They compromised and we get both. She's made him agree to one night off a week for both of us."

Sitting across from her he took her hand and laughed, "He made it seem like his idea."

"He told you about the night off?"

He nodded, "And the rooms, he said it would give us options."

"Did he also tell you she's insisted on giving us days off after we are married? She's even gone so far as to arrange for them to go to London for a week."

"His Lordship didn't mention that. Wait, how does she know when we will be married when we don't even know?"

She laughed, squeezing his hand and stood. He tugged at her hand, pulling her back to him, wrapping his arms around her hips. She smiled down at him, resting her hands on his shoulders, "She assumed we would want to get married as soon as possible. There are no dates planned Mr. Carson."

"And is that what you want, Mrs. Hughes, to be married as soon as possible?"

Leaning into him she pressed her lips to his lightly, "Since her ladyship and I have planned where we will live Charles, why don't you tell me what you want?"

A flame of desire ripped through him, he pulled her tightly to him. "You shouldn't ask such questions Elsie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Formal**

He paced the floor of her office. She tried to ignore it but it had reached the point where she no longer could, "Charles, stop. You are making me queasy and more than a bit anxious."

He tugged at his waistcoat, "How are you so calm?"

She shrugged as she closed the ledger on her desk, "What will being anxious achieve? We've already told the family, surely telling the staff won't be any more difficult."

"What if they make fun of us?"

"Let them, it's not as if any of them are brave enough to do it to our faces." She put the ledger in her drawer and stood, "Now if Miss O'Brien were still here I might understand. But even Thomas isn't that cheeky."

He gently touched her shoulder when she came to stand in front of him, "So we just go in there and tell them?"

She nodded, "Exactly, we walk into the dining hall and announce to our staff we are to be married. Or would you prefer they learn about it in church on Sunday?"

Shaking his head sheepishly, he realized she was right, "No, I suppose it's best to get this over with."

Rolling her eyes she turned to the door, "Exactly how a woman wants to hear her fiancé describe telling their friends they are to be wed."

Her strong glare made him drop his head, "It's not what I meant Elsie, I know you consider them friends but I don't think they look at me that way."

Holding her hand out to him, "Then let's go out there and change their opinion."

He followed her into the dining hall. They were greeted by chairs scraping as the staff stood. Moving to their chairs he paused for a moment, "Before we get on with our breakfast, I have an announcement." He waited until everyone had settled before continuing, "Three weeks from today, Mrs. Hughes and I will be married. We will not be leaving our posts although there will be a few changes and accommodations made. But all in all, not much will change around here." Charles sat and motioned with his head for the kitchen staff to begin serving.

Elsie smiled to herself shaking her head. She watched as everyone at the table simply sat, following his lead. Anna caught her eye and smiled shyly. Seeing Elsie return her smile her smile deepened and she nodded. The rest of the table cast furtive glances, unsure how to react. Following the lead of Mr. Carson they ate in silence.

He looked at her, not sure what to expect. He supposed the lack of reaction proved his point. They didn't think of him as a friend. Not able to bear the suddenly silent table he pushed his chair back and stood. He was gone from the room before anyone could fully stand.

She watched him retreat, knew he was hurt. It was a shame he couldn't let them see the caring side of himself. She briefly thought of following him, soothing his hurt feelings, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to the smiling face of Mrs. Patmore, "Well it took him long enough to ask."

The table around them erupted with congratulations and well wishes. Beryl's hand on her shoulder was the only thing which kept her at the table. She thanked everyone but stayed behind. As the room finally cleared Beryl sat next to her. "I guess that was never going to go well."

She shook her head, "I suppose not."

Beryl patted her hand, "Can I ask one question?" Elsie nodded, "Was he that formal when he asked you to marry him?"

Elsie laughed despite herself. She shook her head smiling at her friend, "I'll never tell."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Companion**

Elsie lingered at the table with Beryl long after everyone had gone. Her instinct had been to follow him, put his worries to rest but she'd squashed it. This might be one battle he needed to fight on his own.

Her anxiety grew the longer she sat. Suddenly she understand Charles' need to pace. She stood, bade Beryl a farewell and decided to start her rounds early. She knew they weren't strictly necessary, her staff was well trained and knew what needed to be done. Her inspections were cursory something to do to distract her.

As she rounded a corner she heard voices, talking in hushed tones, the new footman, Andy, and a few of the younger hall boys.

"Can you imagine those two getting married? I bet there's no love there. He's probably only marrying her to make sure he has someone to take care of him in his old age."

She was just about to step in and interject when another voice intervened, "I won't have you say that about them Andy. You haven't been here long enough to know much of anything." She held her breath surprise flooding through her. "I've never seen a truer example of love in my life. I think we should all be so lucky to be loved the way Mr. Carson loves Mrs. Hughes. Now get on with the lot of you."

She heard the scurrying footsteps as the group dispersed. Tears filled her eyes, she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. She felt more than heard the presence in the hallway, "I'm sorry you had to hear that Mrs. Hughes. They're young, they don't know much about life."

A single tear fell down her cheek as she smiled at her defender, "No, I don't suppose they do. Thank you for setting them straight, Mr. Barrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Move**

Elsie had finished her rounds after her encounter with Mr. Barrow. There had been times during his time at the Abbey where she had seen the kind man he could have been had life not treated him so unkindly. Today he had shown real compassion, it was the first time she'd seen him step into a leadership role. And he'd done it in such a way that no one would have known if she hadn't been a surprise witness.

It made her wonder if there was hope for him, if perhaps a few kind words here or there might make the difference. She let the thought filter through her mind, not really thinking about it but giving it space to live.

As she took the last turn into the servant's hall she could hear raised voices. Charles bellowing for all he was worth and from the sound of it, Mr. Barrow was the subject of his ire. She knew then she'd made a mistake leaving him to his own devices.

Quickening her step she entered the dining hall and raised her own voice, "What on earth is going on?"

Charles turned on her, thunder blooming in his eyes, "Mr. Barrow seems to have taken it upon himself to pick an unacceptable china service for luncheon. He's put out the Royal Albert service when I specifically told him the Wedgewood. Now the table is set and there is no time to change it."

Seeing the panicked look on Mr. Barrow's face she smiled at him, "I told him to do it."

"You did what?"

"His Lordship won't be here for luncheon, it will just be the ladies. Lady Grantham prefers the Royal Albert and I asked Mr. Barrow to make the change. So if you want to bellow at anyone it should be me." He stared at her, open-mouthed. Ignoring him, she turned to Thomas, "Mr. Barrow, why don't you take care of luncheon service today. Then after it is done, I believe you deserve an afternoon off. It's the least I can do since you didn't tell on me to Mr. Carson."

Fighting his smile Thomas nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Hughes. It is very kind of you." He turned to the footmen and started directing them.

Elsie turned to Charles, anger rolling off her in waves. She pointed toward her sitting room and uttered a single word, "Move."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Silver**

She marched him back to her sitting room, closing the door firmly behind her. He turned to say something and she stopped him, "No, don't say a word Charles Carson. You will apologize to Mr. Barrow and you will do it today."

"I will do no such…"

"I didn't say you could talk Mr. Carson." He took a step back, slightly afraid of the diminutive woman in front of him. The term Scottish Dragon had never been more accurate than in this moment. "Compliments of your botched announcement this morning most of the staff think you only asked me to marry you so you wouldn't have to be alone in your dotage."

He took a step toward her, "Elsie, you know that's…"

"I am still talking Mr. Carson." His head dropped, "As I was making my rounds, trying to remind myself why I love you I overhead several members of your staff having that exact conversation. Before I could chastise them Mr. Barrow stepped in and did the job for me." She paused, needing to catch her breath, "He informed them they should be so lucky to be loved the way you love me."

He watched the tears roll down her cheeks and was instantly sorry. Taking a tentative step toward her, he reached for her hand, "I will apologize the minute he returns. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I know you don't like him, don't like what he is. But in spite of everything, he defended us, defended you when he had nothing to gain from it. I can't help but wonder if we have failed him somehow."

"I don't think you have failed him but perhaps I could have done more, could do more."

She wiped her eyes, "We won't be here forever Charles. Someone will need to replace us and I can't imagine you want it to be Mr. Molesley."

He shuddered at the thought, "No, definitely not. What can I do Elsie? I'll do anything."

Wiping the tears from her face, she smiled weakly at him, "Well it's Thursday and since I've given Thomas the afternoon off, someone will need to polish the silver."

"I'll have Molesley and Andy take care of it."

"No, I think you should do it. It will give you ample time to figure out a plan for making amends with Thomas."

He started to argue but one look at her face told him it would do no good. He nodded, "As you wish."

As he turned to leave, she gently took his hand, "Charles, for the record, I never believed you asked me to marry you to have a companion."

"But the others do."

"Let them, we know the truth." He squeezed her hand gently then left her office. He was no longer angry but deeply sad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He took his time polishing the silver. Let the routine motions settle over him, calming his mind. He was disappointed in himself. He knew he had failed her with his brusque announcement to the staff. It wasn't as if he didn't want to scream to the hills that he loved her, he just didn't know how.

The staff adored her. Somehow she managed to skirt the line between disciplinarian and almost a mother. She'd always been able to do it. He envied her the ability. He knew they respected him but he wasn't altogether sure they liked him.

His mind was a million miles away when he heard the familiar tap of Mr. Bates' cane then a soft knock at the door. He turned just as Mr. Bates entered the room, "I came to offer my congratulations Mr. Carson."

He bristled a bit, not sure how to take the words. Then he decided to just relax and be gracious, "Thank you Mr. Bates."

Mr. Bates stood in the doorway, "It's hard isn't it?"

Charles looked at him curiously, "What's hard?"

"Being in love with someone everyone loves when you yourself are perhaps not viewed as warmly."

"I hadn't really thought of it that way but yes, there is some truth in that sentiment."

Mr. Bates took a step into the room, "There's nothing that quite prepares you for the attention. Suddenly all eyes are on you, gawking at you curiously. Men like us have spent our whole lives trying to blend into the background. Now we are thrust into the spotlight as people speculate what these glorious women see in us."

Charles laughed, his sadness lessening. "We are lucky men, aren't we?"

Nodding slightly Mr. Bates turned to leave, "Luckier than either of us probably deserve."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Knowledge**

Dinner service was complete. Molesley and Andy were putting away the last of the serving dishes. He heard the familiar pattern of steps and stepped to his doorway, "Mr. Barrow, if I might have a word."

Thomas nodded and turned to join Charles in his pantry. Charles waved him to a seat, closed the door and sat across from him. He took a single deep breath, "Mr. Barrow, I owe you an apology for earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you, I was wrong."

Thomas stared, unsure of what was happening, "It's alright Mr. Carson, you thought I had disobeyed you and were well within your rights to reprimand me."

Charles nodded, "Reprimand, yes, but I shouldn't have raised my voice and I should have asked why you made the change."

"Apology accepted Mr. Carson, thank you." He moved to stand and Charles waved him down.

"There's something else Mr. Barrow. Mrs. Hughes told me about what you said to Andy and the footmen."

Thomas looked away, "I wish she hadn't sir. I didn't want acknowledgement for it."

Charles raised his hand, "I know that Mr. Barrow and while I thank you for the kindness, it's not why I mentioned it nor is it why she told me. The simple fact is, I won't be here forever. And, perhaps, it is time I start looking for my replacement."

Thomas looked at him skeptically, "You would never recommend me for the position."

"Not as you are today, no. But I can admit there have been moments when I could see you taking my place. When you saved Lady Edith, for once you put someone before you Thomas."

Thomas felt guilty, he knew Mr. Carson didn't know the whole story, "Mr. Carson, there is probably something you should know…"

Charles met his eyes, "I know there are parts of that night I don't know about Mr. Barrow and I would like to keep it that way. But the fact remains, you saved her life and quite possibly the Abbey. Yes, you benefitted from it but there have been other times you acted in the family's best interest. In those moments, I see the man you could be."

"I don't know what to say Mr. Carson."

"There is nothing to say Mr. Barrow. I can't guarantee his Lordship would choose you to replace me but if you are interested, I would be happy to pass on my knowledge. To more fully train you as it were."

Thomas stared at him in disbelief, "I don't know what to say Mr. Carson."

"You need not give me an answer today. Take some time, think about it. But I offer one caution, the treachery and conniving will need to stop. I won't do this if I think you are scheming behind my back or that of the family." Ho nodded curtly and stood.

Thomas followed suit and walked to the door, "I don't need any time Mr. Carson; it would be an honor."

Charles looked at him shocked by his choice of words, "There is no guarantee Mr. Barrow."

"I understand Mr. Carson. But the way I look at it either way I win." He softened at the look from the older man, "I don't mean that in a scheming way Mr. Carson. If I get the job here it would be a privilege to fill your shoes. If not, I will have learned from the best."

Charles straightened touched by Thomas' words, "Thank you Thomas."

Thomas reached for the door handle before turning back to Charles, "So you know Mr. Carson, no one can ever replace you, they will simply follow you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** – **Denial**

**Took a long weekend, promise to catch up in the next day or so.**

"I don't care what you say. I'm doing it and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me."

"I can lock the store cupboard. You'll find it awfully hard to do it if you don't have any supplies."

Charles heard the raised voices and made his way to the kitchen. It was the third such battle he had broken up since the announcement. Mrs. Patmore was insistent on making a big deal of the wedding while Elsie just wanted a simple day followed by three days alone in their cottage. Somehow, it had fallen to him to broker peace.

"I can get supplies from other places. I will buy them we me own money if I need to. Luckily I don't need to, Lady Mary and Lady Grantham have promised me whatever I need."

"Ladies, enough of this." Both women turned to glare at him. He knew if he didn't handle this carefully, they would turn on him and have a mutual enemy to vent their frustrations. "There is no need for yelling. I suspect if you sat down and discussed this calmly you might come to a mutually agreeable solution."

Elsie glared at him, "So you are siding with her? Fine, do whatever you please? Why don't the two of you sit down and come to a mutually agreeable solution."

She stormed out of the room leaving the two staring after her. Mrs. Patmore was the first to crack, laughter bubbling out, filling the room. Charles looked at her astonished, then laughter slowly started to build in him.

Mrs. Patmore wiped her eyes, "She didn't really think the family was going to let this day go by without some pomp, did she?"

Still smiling he raised an eyebrow, "I suspect it's not just the family creating the pomp."

Shrugging she turned back to her pots and pans, "I have no idea what you are talking about Charles Carson. This is huge inconvenience for me. All of this extra work plus her temper to boot."

Charles smiled to himself at her bluster. He knew she was thrilled to be doing all of the extra work. Briefly he thought of letting it go then remembered all of the times she'd had a go at him, "You know Mrs. Patmore, me thinks thou dost protest too much."

She turned on him, fire in her eyes, "Is that what you think Charles Carson?"

With a calm smile on his face he nodded before turning to leave the kitchen, "Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Mrs. Patmore." He whistled to himself all afternoon, thrilled to have finally gotten the better of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Wind**

**There were two chapters today. If you haven't read 13 back up, we'll wait.**

He hadn't gone immediately to her office. He made his rounds lingering over his triumph over Mrs. Patmore. Charles let her have some time, knowing better than to walk into the dragon's den immediately after she'd stormed off. But he also knew not to leave it too long. It was a fine line and not one he was particularly good at walking.

He'd coaxed Daisy into sneaking him a tea tray while Mrs. Patmore was busy with a delivery and now was bringing it to her sitting room. He knocked once then pushed the door open. One last deep breath and he stepped in, "I thought you might like to take a break."

She looked up from her ledgers, anger still rolling off her in waves, "Is that what you thought? Or did you think tea would make me less angry?"

Calmly he closed the door behind him then placed the tray on her table. He'd clearly left it too long. She'd had time to think, stew over the perceived slight. "Elsie, I hope you're not angry because I suggested you and Mrs. Patmore could come to an agreeable solution."

The ledger hitting the door less than a foot from his head let him know he had further underestimated her anger. He turned to see her crossing the room toward him, "Charles Carson, I hope you're not suggesting I don't have the right to be angry about my fiancé not supporting me."

"I am suggesting nothing of the sort. I understand your point, I just don't think shouting at anyone will make it better."

Standing in front of him, she poked him in the chest, "I wouldn't have to shout if my fiancé would participate in the planning."

He sat, turning to the tea tray and proceeded to make her tea, then his. He motioned to the empty chair, "Elsie, if you wanted my help, all you had to do was ask."

A guttural scream escaped her. Words he couldn't understand, but he suspected weren't fit for mixed company, streamed from her mouth. She paced, arms waving in the air. He picked up this cup and sipped daintily from it. He was fascinated, it was almost as if she didn't know he was there. The rant continued for several more minutes before she turned to him.

The look in her eyes might have sent a lesser man running into the night. For him, it lit a fire, a scintillating, thrilling fully engulfed flame. It wasn't proper, he couldn't, shouldn't be feeling this while sitting in her office. He imagined all of this passion channeled into other areas of their life, a small, smile crossed his face.

"And exactly what are you smiling about?"

Laughing to himself, his smile broadened, "You're beautiful when you're angry." He stood and walked to stand directly in front of her, "I have never wanted to kiss you, touch you…" He took another step, his hand went to her waist, pulling her into him. He lowered his head to hers, whispering. "Kiss you, Mrs. Hughes, as I do at this very moment. So if you are finished yelling at me, I would very much like to kiss you."

The wind left her sails. She'd expected him to be angry, fight back, this was unexpected. She exhaled noisily, "Is this going to be your way of ending our arguments Mr. Carson?"

"That depends, Mrs. Hughes." At her raised eyebrow he continued, "Is it working?"

Her answer was simple enough. She pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Order**

She looked through her checklist one last time. Every item had been ticked off, she was as ready as she would ever be. Closing the ledger she leaned back in her chair and smiled. Today was her last day as Mrs. Hughes. By this time tomorrow, she would be Mrs. Carson, Elsie Carson. Closing her eyes, she smiled to herself. The day she'd thought was only to be a dream was here.

A quiet knock at her door brought her back to the here and now. From the knock, she knew it wasn't her fiancé, "Come in."

The door opened slowly, a frazzled red head appeared, "Thought you might like a moment's company, before you head up."

She stood, waving Mrs. Patmore into her office, "I would love some company."

She was surprised to see Mrs. Patmore empty handed. She'd expected a tea tray. When the door closed the cook turned to her with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Reaching in to her apron pocket she pulled out a small bottle of sherry, "It's probably not as good as what Mr. Carson would provide but it will do the trick."

Elsie waved off the bottle and opened her bottom desk drawer pulling out a larger bottle of whisky, "I'll stick with this. You're welcome to join me or you can keep with that."

Putting the bottle away Mrs. Patmore nodded toward the bottle in Elsie's hand, "I think I'll join you."

They sat at the table, Elsie poured a generous measure for each of them. They drank in silence before Mrs. Patmore finally broke the silence, "Everything is ready for tomorrow."

Elsie nodded, "I had no doubt."

Mrs. Patmore looked around the room searching for what to say next. Finally decided forward was the only way, "I'm sorry for creating so much chaos over the past week. I know you didn't want a fuss and I made it harder than it should been."

Elsie smiled to herself and took another sip, "Thank you Mrs. Patmore, Beryl." Beryl looked at her surprised. "And I owe you an apology, perhaps I overreacted. Only, I'm not used to being the center of attention."

Beryl smiled, "I hadn't thought of it that way, Elsie." They smiled at one another then laughed, "I guess we need to be better at communicating with one another."

"Yes, perhaps." She paused, unsure how to proceed, "I'm nervous. I've never been a wife."

Beryl scoffed, "Maybe on paper, but you two have acted like a married couple for as long as you have been housekeeper."

"What if I am a disappointment?"

Beryl realized she was serious and smiled kindly, "You could never be. He loves you, has for a very long time." She finished the last of her drink and stood, "Trust in yourself, trust in him." She placed her hand on Elsie's shoulder and squeezed, "Get some rest, tomorrow is a big day, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie looked up at her friend, tears filled her eyes. She covered Beryl's hand with her own and smiled, "Thank you Beryl, for everything."

Beryl opened the door and left Elsie alone. Closing the door behind her she shuffled quickly to the kitchen where Charles was waiting. "How was she?"

"Nervous. If you ask me she could use a few calming words from a steady butler."

He shook his head, "It wouldn't be appropriate."

"It's not quite midnight Mr. Carson, you have a few minutes. I suspect you could use some steadying too."

He smiled at her, nodding. He looked longingly at her door, "Perhaps just to say goodnight."

He was already past her and halfway to the door, "Good night Mr. Carson." She watched him open the door and enter Elsie's sitting room.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Patmore?"

Turning to the voice, she smiled, "Yes Miss Baxter, everything is in order."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Thanks**

The knock at his pantry door stopped his pacing. He watched it open slowly, unsure as to who it could be. It wouldn't be her, she was upstairs being readied by Miss Baxter. A dark-haired head peeked around the corner, "Might I come in Carson."

He closed the distance to the door, "Of course milady."

Lady Mary entered the room, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room, "I think this might be one of my favorite rooms in the house."

Charles looked around, slightly embarrassed. Of all of the beautiful rooms in the Abbey, why was his slightly musty pantry one of her favorites? "I'm sure you have much better places to pass your time milady."

She smiled at him, raising her eyebrows, "There might be more elegant rooms but I doubt there is any other room in the world where I am sure to find unwavering support." She motioned toward his desk, "I suspect if I were to open the right hand drawer I would find a bag of sweets, including peppermint sticks."

Charles smiled and nodded, "Yes milady, fewer peppermint sticks these days as the three children in the nursery now prefer licorice and caramels. But you might find one or two."

"While I haven't come for a peppermint stick, I have come for something."

"What is that milady?"

"I've come for assurances Carson."

Sensing where she was going and somehow disappointed in her for it, he nodded. "I assure you milady, Mrs. Hughes and I have no intention of retiring anytime soon. We will both be here…"

She waved him off quickly, "That's not the assurance I seek Carson." At his quizzical look she smiled, "I want an assurance that you aren't staying because you feel obligated to stay."

Charles blinked, gaping at her. "I'm not sure I understand milady."

"You've been the one constant in my life Carson. I know you would have gone to Haxby, left Mrs. Hughes for me. But now, it's time for you to do something for you." She saw him open his mouth and shook her head, "I know you are marrying Mrs. Hughes for you. But if you want to go, to dedicate the rest of your lives to making up for lost time. We, I, would be ever so happy for you."

"I find I don't know what to say milady."

Her laughter filled the room, "I have a tendency to do that to people."

Charles joined her in her laughter then smiled kindly, "Milady, Mrs. Hughes and I aren't quite ready to call it a day. I can't guarantee we are going to stay forever but I dare say we have a few good years left in us."

"Just make sure you use those good years for each other."

He nodded, finally understanding her full meaning, "We will milady. Thank you."

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes, "No, thank you Carson."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Look**

It was odd how a few small changes could so dramatically alter your appearance. She hadn't wanted the fuss but her ladyship had insisted Miss Baxter attend to her this morning. It would have been ungrateful to say no so she'd acquiesced.

Now as she stared at her reflection she was grateful, "Thank you Miss Baxter."

Miss Baxter smiled to herself as she put away her things. "I know you didn't want any of this but if ever there were a day to let people fuss over you, your wedding day seems like such a day."

Elsie laughed, "Yes, I learned that lesson when I tried to argue with Mrs. Patmore about the reception."

"I can honestly say the rest of us were quite thankful when you gave in."

"We can get quite loud."

Shaking her head she turned back to Elsie, "It wasn't the volume so much as the atmosphere it created." Elsie raised her eyebrow, "Well perhaps it's just me. I don't like an atmosphere."

"No, neither do I. My apologies for creating one Miss Baxter."

"No need Mrs. Hughes. It all worked out as it should. So are you happy?" At Elsie's quizzical look she smiled softly, "At what you see?"

"Very much so. I'm grateful."

Stepping closer she turned the older woman to the glass, "I didn't make many changes, you don't really need it. Just a slightly softer version of how you appear every day."

"Do you think Mr. Carson will like it?"

Smiling at Elsie in the mirror, "I think you could walk down the aisle in a sack and Mr. Carson wouldn't care."

Elsie blushed, "You shouldn't say such things."

"Perhaps, let's see how Mr. Carson reacts when he gets a look."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Summer**

He stood at the front of the church more nervous than he'd ever been. That wasn't strictly true. There had been one other time. The day at the seaside last summer. He'd seen her paddling in the water, holding her skirt up staring into the distance.

There had never been a more lovely sight. She was beautiful, not that she wasn't always but in that moment, with the sun surrounding her she'd taken his breath away. Like a beacon, she'd draw him to her. Before he'd known what was happening he was removing his shoes and socks, rolling up his pants and stepping into the water.

Its coldness had broken the spell and he'd almost pulled away. Gone back to the safety of the dry land but she'd turned to him, smiling broadly. Without missing a beat, she'd teased him and before he knew it, his hand was in hers.

He closed his eyes remembering how good her small hand felt in his. It was then every moment in his life clicked into place. He would have given anything to have stayed right there on that beach for the rest of their lives. It was then he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her not as colleagues but as man and wife.

An unsettling in the church pulled at his attention. He opened his eyes just as the doors opened. She was there. If he'd thought her beautiful that day on the beach, and a million other times since, it was nothing to this moment.

Suddenly his mouth was dry, he struggled to swallow. He tugged at his waistcoat, comforted by the feel of the gold band contained within its pocket. As she started the slow walk to him she smiled, only at him, their eyes were locked. Everyone else had ceased to exist. He could see tears filling her eyes before his vision blurred and he realized the tears weren't hers but his.

In another time or another place he might have been ashamed of his tears. But in this time, in this place, he found he didn't care if everyone in the church saw his tears, tears of joy weren't anything to be embarrassed by. And he was crying because he was happy, happier than he ever thought possible.

Before she made it to him, she reached out her hand, just as she'd done that day at the seaside. With absolutely no hesitation or teasing, he took it. From this day forward, he didn't need a summer's day on the seaside to take her hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Transformation**

Everyone was mingling, chatting amiably, eating and drinking. They had all wished them well, expressed their joy for the couple. He hadn't left her side once throughout the afternoon. His hand constantly on the small of her back.

She couldn't stop smiling, amazed at how changed he seemed. A few words, at the front of a church, rings placed on fingers and suddenly they'd gone from an I to a we. She was no longer Elsie Hughes spinster housekeeper. Now she was Elsie Carson, wife.

At no point during the afternoon had he worried about how the staff was performing, which dishes were being used. When the punch had run out and wasn't instantly refilled, he'd waited patiently. There had been no admonishments of young Andy, no side word to Mr. Barrow. Just a cupping if his hand at her waist, to get her attention, then a nod of his head toward the dance floor. He'd swept her away and into his arms, punch long forgotten.

As the song ended and they made their way back to the small group, Lord Grantham had raised his hand, trying to get the attention of the room. She felt his hand tighten at her waist, pulling her closer to him. Looking up at him, she lost her breath. She could hear Lord Grantham speaking but had anyone asked her what he said, she would have been unable to say.

The look in Charles' eyes told her he was experiencing many of the same feelings. He smiled down at her. With Lord Grantham still speaking in the background he lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "Are you ready to go home Mrs. Carson?"

She blushed at both the implication and the sound of her new name on his lips. It was miraculous, a few words, two rings and Mr. Carson, stalwart butler of Downton Abbey, had been transformed to simply Charles. Leaning into him, pressing against him she whispered back, "I thought you'd never ask."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Tremble**

The car left them in front of the cottage. They had quietly left the reception. The only person they'd told had been Miss Baxter. Elsie had briefly thought of telling Beryl but the thought of the cheeky expression on the cook's face had quickly changed her mind. Miss Baxter had assured them she would handle everything before gently pushing them along their way.

Now here they were, standing in front of their cottage, bags at their feet. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him fumble around his pockets. He pulled the key out finally and smiled down at her, "I suppose we should go in. I'll need to start a fire."

She looked down at the bags, "I'll need to put our things away. Maybe make us some tea."

Charles reached down to pick up their bags and walked to the door. At the door he set the bags down, reaching out to unlike the door. It took several tries but he finally got the key in the lock. Pushing the door he turned to Elsie, "Will you wait here a moment?"

She nodded and he smiled, reaching out to gently touch her cheek. He lifted the cases easily, stepped across the threshold and placed the cases in the sitting room. Instantly he noticed there was already a fire in the grate. A tea tray was set out on the table. He reached out and touched the teapot and found it still warm.

Smiling to himself he went back to Elsie, "I think we have elves."

"Elves?" She pushed past him.

He blustered, "Elsie, don't go inside."

She stopped when she saw the fire and the tea tray, her hand went to her mouth. Turning back to Charles she smiled, "I suspect our elves have names." She saw the expression on Charles' face, "What's wrong? Surely you aren't upset they came into our home and did this for us?"

"You walked into the house Elsie."

"Well how did you expect me to get into the house Charles?"

"There's an order of things Elsie, the groom is supposed to carry the bride."

She smiled, biting on her lower lip. He was such a lovely man, "I could go out again, then you could carry me in."

"You mock me."

Closing the distance between them she took his hand, "Not at all Charles. I think it's the loveliest thing."

"I like traditions Elsie, they comfort me."

Reaching up a trembling hand she cupped his cheek, "It would seem to me Charles, there is still a threshold we haven't crossed."

He blushed, curling his head into her palm, "There's tea."

Stepping closer, "I've not much need for tea Charles."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Sunset**

His blush deepened, "Elsie, we don't have to. I mean I don't expect…"

Pulling on his hand, she led him, "What if I expect it Charles?"

He pulled her back to him, surprised she let him. He curled his hand around her waist, "Elsie, are you sure?"

"Charles Carson, have I done anything in the past three weeks that would make you believe I don't want this, that I don't want you?"

Staring into her eyes, the last few weeks ran through his head, every single kiss, caress, shared moment. Closing his eyes, he shook his head, "No."

"Then why are you doubting it now."

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of Charles?"

"I don't know that I've ever wanted anything the way I want you."

She ran her hands up his chest, pulling on his tie. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his collar then worked their way down his chest, "Then it seems we are on the same page, Charles."

"We're supposed to be in the sunset of our lives." Her lips on his chest made him lose his thought for a moment, "Is it normal, at our age, to want this?"

Frustration ran across her face, his traditional values, while endearing earlier was now very frustrating. "Charles, I think spending the last 30 years of our life not wanting this is abnormal."

He looked down at her, "Speak for yourself." Seeing the look of shock on her face he continued, "Just because I haven't acted upon it, doesn't mean I haven't wanted you."

Elsie took a step back, "What?"

Charles took a step toward her, his hand reaching for her waist. "I've wanted you since almost the first day you set foot in Downton."

It was Elsie's turn to blush, "I don't…I never…"

He pulled her to him, "I never imagined a day I would render Elsie Hughes speechless."

Recovering, she pushed up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You still haven't Charles." His questioning look made her smile. She kissed his neck, nipping at it lightly, "I'm Elsie Carson now."

Charles lifted her easily, crossing the threshold of their bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them, "Welcome home Elsie Carson."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Mad**

They lay side by side, both breathing heavily. She recovered first, rolling into his side. Her hand slid across the expanse of his chest, fingers curling into the wiry hairs. She nuzzled into his chest, breathing him in.

A soft sigh escaped him. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer, not wanting her to be away from him ever again. Burying his nose in her hair, he breathed in her scent. He didn't know exactly what it was but he would never smell it again without thinking of her. He felt his body stir and wondered if he would ever smell it again and not have a physical reaction.

She wrapped her leg over his pulling her body almost on top of him. Smiling she kissed her way up his chest, "Mr. Carson, was that thirty years of pent-up frustration?"

Drawing her to him so he could kiss her he smiled, "It depends Mrs. Carson."

"On what?"

"Was it worth the wait?"

She laughed, a deep, rolling laughter unlike anything he'd ever heard from her. As she caught her breath, she looked down at him, seeing his insecurity. She cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly, "It makes me wish we'd done it years ago Charles."

Rolling her over and settling between her legs he pressed into her. Surprise followed by pleasure crossed her beautiful features, "No, Elsie. Had we done this years ago I would have gone quite mad keeping my hands off you."

She pulled him down for searing kiss as she wrapped her legs around him. There was no more talk of waiting or madness for a long time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Thousand &amp; Promise**

**As February winds down, I am running out of time. I am combining two prompts. This was inspired by the Christina Perri song. Not 100% happy with this but they can't all be winners. Hope you at least don't hate it.**

Turning in bed he reached for her only to find emptiness. He startled awake suddenly flung back to the many years he'd awakened alone in a bed too small for him. His heart settled at the size of the bed. He rolled over smelling her on the sheets and wondered where she was.

Smiling to himself he wondered how he could miss her so much. He looked around the room wondering where she might be. Looking to the window he could see night had fallen, he briefly considered the time then his mind returned to her.

Sitting up in the bed he let the sheet fall, smiling when he noticed he was naked. He didn't think he'd ever slept naked in his life. Reaching for his dressing gown he pulled it around him, tied the sash and went in search for her.

It didn't take long, the cottage wasn't very large. He found her in the kitchen, the door open staring into the darkness. Quietly he crept behind her wrapping his arm around her waist. He nuzzled into her neck, "I find Mrs. Carson that after only one afternoon I don't enjoy waking alone."

She smiled, placing her arm over his, "I find that thought very comforting Mr. Carson."

"Why are you awake my love?"

"Hungry, I thought I would make us sandwiches and surprise you in bed."

"And yet I found you staring into the darkness. Is something wrong Elsie?"

She shook her head, leaning in to him, "Wool gathering I suppose."

Turning her to him he tilted her chin up to look at him, "I know you too well Elsie, what is it?"

"Just thinking about what you said earlier." She paused for a moment, "Have you really wanted me since the day I set foot in Downton?"

He nodded, a frown crossing his face. "I was a coward."

"Charles, there are many things you may be but coward is not one of them."

"I pushed aside my feelings for you. At first because I didn't actually understand what my feelings were. I respected you, admired you. But ever since I admitted my feelings I feel as if I have loved you for a thousand years. I was just too scared to admit it."

She smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek, "I've known for a long time too Charles. Both that I loved you and that you loved me. If you are a coward then so am I."

"You aren't angry?"

"Charles you just told me you've loved me for a thousand years, how could I be angry about that?"

"I wasted so much time. We could have had so much more time together."

Smiling she pushed up to tenderly kiss him, "Then you will just have to promise to love me for a thousand more years."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Outside &amp; Winter**

**Another combo day, still skirting that M rating. I've decided marriage suits them.**

"Elsie, I have to get dressed, we need more firewood."

"Charles, I'm not arguing about the firewood or even the need to go outside. What I am saying is you don't need to get fully dressed. You don't need your waistcoat fully buttoned to run to the shed and back."

Buttoning his waistcoat he huffed, "In case you haven't noticed love it is winter."

Rolling in the bed she let the sheet slide down her shoulder, "I am well aware Charles but you have an overcoat and the firewood is only ten steps from the cottage." He stopped futzing with the buttons to look at her, "The fewer clothes you put on, the fewer you have to take off when you return."

"Are you saying you won't help me remove my clothes?"

"Not at all, I plan on staying right here and watching you."

"You're just going to lay in bed and watch me remove my clothing?"

"I promise to keep the bed very warm for you."

"Just the bed?"

"I promise to help you warm any bits or parts that get cold."

His fingers made quick work of the waistcoat buttons. He slid it down his arms and draped it over the back of the chair, "Is this better?"

"Better, but now you are just wasting time. You could have been there and back."

Exasperated he left the room, smiling when he heard her laughter behind him. He'd heard her laugh more in the past 24 hours than in all the years he'd known her. Slipping into his overcoat he opened the back door and made his way to the shed. The hallboys from the Abbey had done a good job stacking and covering the wood. He made a mental note to thank them when they returned to work.

He loaded his arms, carrying the wood to the house quickly. He put a few logs on the dying embers then thought more wood might be nice. The more wood on the inside the fewer times he would need to leave. Three trips later he was pleased with the stockpile.

Removing his overcoat he hung it on the coatrack. He hated to admit it but she was quite right. The extra clothes hadn't been necessary, smiling to himself about her comment of watching him undress. His fingers flew across his buttons, he slid the shirt down his arms then draped it over the settee. His undershirt was next followed by his trousers and pants.

Leaving his shoes and socks on he walked into the bedroom, "I decided you were right my love, I had on entirely too many clothes."

Elsie opened her eyes to her naked, except for shoes and socks, husband. Her eyes widened, "You went out, like that?"

"I put on my overcoat but other than that, yes."

She watched him toe off his shoes then remove his socks, "And you didn't get cold?"

Smiling at her he moved closer to the bed, "I had the promise of a nice warm bed to keep me warm."

Lifting the sheet she smiled at him, "Are there any bits of you that need warming?" She stroked his leg as he kneeled onto the bed, "Your leg feels awfully warm, Charles."

He moved deeper onto the bed, enjoying the feel of her hand sliding up his leg, "Certain parts got chillier than others. Perhaps you should investigate."

She watched him lay back on the bed, his hands above his head. She ran her hands over his body not finding any parts that were cold. Sitting up she stared at him, "Charles, I don't feel any parts of you that are cold."

Crooking his index finger at her he smiled, "Come closer."

She moved closer, sliding her body over his, "Still nothing Charles." Moving with a speed that surprised her, he wrapped his arms around her, cupping his hands around her bottom. She squealed, squirming in his arms, "Charles, your hands are freezing."

"Yes, now how do you plan on warming them?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Diamond**

He watched all of the guests in the ballroom. They were enjoying themselves, the event was a rousing success. He was happy it was so successful. He'd made a decision, at least for himself. There was only one regret he had.

Making his rounds, he watched Thomas and Andy helping the ladies on with their coats. Thomas had come quite a long way in the last few months. He'd taken on a leadership role, mentoring Andy. Nodding to himself, he made a mental note to thank Elsie. She'd shown him the way, led him down a path he wouldn't have otherwise traveled.

The last of the guests gone he oversaw the straightening of the upstairs. Fatigue swept over him. Even the satisfaction of a successful event didn't sweep it away. Comfortable with the progress, he made his way below stairs, cutting a path to her.

He found her in the kitchen, overseeing the last of the cleaning. Lightly touching the small of her back he was comforted when she smiled up at him.

"How are things upstairs?"

"Almost finished, and down here?"

"The same. Do you want to go to the cottage or stay here tonight?"

He smiled, "If you don't mind, I would prefer the cottage."

A simple nod, she placed her hand on his chest briefly, "Make your last rounds, I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

He nodded, tightening his hand on her waist for just a second before turning to leave, "I'll find you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were on the path to their cottage. His quietness worried her, "Charles, what's the matter?"

He squeezed her hand on his arm, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I know you Charles. That's how I know something is wrong. If you don't want to share with me now, I understand."

Tears welled in his eyes, "I thought I had made a decision earlier but it turns out I was wrong."

"Might I know the nature of this decision?"

"It was nothing, really."

"If it's worrying you this much, I'd say it's not nothing. But if you're not ready to share, I will understand."

They walked in silence. When the cottage came into view he turned to her, "I decided earlier this evening that I'm ready to retire."

Her heart leapt until she saw the look on his face, "Tell me Charles."

"It doesn't matter. I changed my mind, I'm not quite ready."

She nodded, disappointed, "I understand." Turning toward the cottage, she pulled away from him, "Shall we go inside."

He pulled her back to him, "Don't you want to know why?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm certain you have a good reason and I trust you. When you are ready, you will know."

He followed her into the house, helping her with her coat, his eyes drawn to the ring on her hand. He caught her hand kissing the finger, "I want to give you more."

"More than what Charles?"

"I watched all of the women at the party tonight. They were all dressed in their best jewels."

She smiled at him, "They always are Charles."

His thumb stroked over her ring, "You deserve diamonds of your own."

Reaching up she stroked his cheek, "I have the only diamond I need in you Charles."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Letters**

She'd let him sleep the next morning. Kissing him gently before she'd left. They'd talked about his concerns and she still wasn't sure she'd convinced him. She didn't want or need fancy jewels. The simple gold band was all she'd ever needed or wanted.

Fastening her coat, she cast one last glance to the bedroom. He'd be angry she hadn't roused him. But she knew he hadn't slept much. It wasn't until the sky was just starting to lighten that she'd felt him surrender to sleep. Quietly she left the cottage, her mind already on organizing the day ahead.

* * *

Charles woke, sun filled the room. Instantly knew it was too late. He reached around the bed, finding it empty. He threw the covers back and jumped from the bed, "Elsie?"

He made his way through the cottage, knowing she wasn't there. In the kitchen, he found her note.

_Charles,_

_I know you didn't sleep well. And I know you are probably already working up a lovely lather of anger at me for not waking you. Here is my defense, you needed it and sometimes your wife knows better. Please take the morning, I will handle things at the house. I will see you for luncheon._

_I love you,_

_Elsie_

He sat heavily in the chair. She knew him so well and as loathe as he was to admit it, she was right. He had needed the rest. He wasn't certain she was right about the diamond. If he worked through the end of the year, he could afford a ring with a small diamond. It would make him feel better.

Hunger pulled at him, he set about making breakfast, nothing fancy, tea and toast. His eyes were drawn to her toaster. He'd fought moving it to the cottage, still worried by the blasted thing. No, he would be making his toast the old-fashioned way.

Sitting at the table, eating his toast and drinking his tea he looked around the room. It was tidy, every single item in its proper place. No, there was a box on the top of the cabinet not quite square. He smiled knowing she wouldn't have been able to put it up there on her own without standing on something.

Reaching up, he lifted the box. Expecting it to be heavier he pushed with too much effort. The box tipped, spilling its contents. He knelt picking up the spilled items. They were bundles, each tied with a ribbon. As he turned them in his hands, he recognized his hand writing. They were his letters, the letters he'd written each season since she became housekeeper. She'd kept them all. Each year was bound by its own ribbon. Each ribbon different, probably some scrap she'd gotten from one of the lady's maids.

He shoved the packets into the box and placed it carefully on top of the cabinet. Carefully he eyeballed it, making sure he didn't fix her placement. She didn't ever need to know he'd seen the letters. When she wanted him to know, she would tell him. Until then, it was his secret.

He cleaned the remains of his breakfast quickly, suddenly anxious to get to the house. Fifteen minutes later he was on the path to the house.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – Simple**

He made his way quickly to the house. He knew her schedule as well as she knew his. Timing was crucial to his plan. He made his way through the downstairs seeing only one person, one of the younger hall boys.

Finally upstairs, he made his way to the library. His lordship always relaxed the day after a party. He knocked once, opening the door slightly to hear, "Come in."

A deep breath and he pushed the door open fully. He stepped in, closing the door behind him, "Milord, if you have a moment, I need to speak with you."

Lord Grantham looked up from his book, "Of course Carson, what can I help you with."

Smiling, he pulled on his waistcoat, "Nothing terribly important, milord, it's actually quite simple."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Future**

The last of their belongings were packed, each of their offices, their rooms in the house and the cottage. They had all been taken to the house on Brouncker Road.

Today had been the garden party and their last official event as Butler and Housekeeper. Just like all of the others, it had been a rousing success. As always, they'd taken a few moments near the end to reflect on the event. The difference this time, he'd taken her hand. As they stood at the top of the lawn, overlooking the event, he'd quietly taken her hand.

Standing in her office, she unfastened the keys from her waist. Wrapping them carefully so they wouldn't tangle she placed them on the desk, it was no longer her desk. A quiet knock at the door drew her attention, "Mrs. Carson, her ladyship would like to see you before you leave. She's in the library."

Turning she smiled, "Don't stand in the doorway Mrs. Baxter. It's your office now."

"No ma'am. Not until you leave. Until then, it's your office." Stepping back Mrs. Baxter let Elsie pass.

Elsie made her way to the library surprised to find Charles. He smiled at her, "You were asked to come up too?"

"Yes, Mrs. Baxter found me in my…her office."

Raising his eyebrows, "Mr. Barrow found me in the wine cellar."

"Saying goodbye to old friends."

He laughed, "I owe those friends a great deal." Her quizzical look made him smile, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "They helped me seduce the beautiful housekeeper of this grand home."

A blush crept up her neck, she could feel her cheeks warming. "Get away with you Mr. Carson."

"Shall we." He opened the door, guiding her in. They stopped as they entered the room. The entire house, both upstairs and downstairs, were gathered.

Cora moved to them quickly, "You didn't really think we were going to let you slip quietly away did you."

Tears filling her eyes Elsie smiled, "This is a bit surprising milady."

Taking Elsie's hand she pulled Cora into the room, "Are you surprised that we've done it or that we managed to keep it a secret?"

Laughing lightly, she smiled, "More the latter if I'm honest."

"It was Mrs. Patmore's idea to do it today. She said you wouldn't notice a few extra items being prepared."

"Thank you milady, this really wasn't necessary."

"Of course it was." She looked back, "Carson, come join us."

Charles shook his head, finally aware he was standing in the doorway still. He moved to join his wife and former employers. They were surrounded by the family and staff.

As the evening wore on, the staff dispersed, each stopping for a brief word with one or the other former heads of staff. Finally, it was only the family and the Carson's left.

"Milady, milord, Mrs. Carson and I should be going. We don't want to miss the last bus."

Lord Grantham smiled, "You didn't really think we were going to let you take the bus." Seeing the look of shock on Charles' face he laughed, "Carson, you've been with the family for over 40 years. We owe you a debt we might never be able to repay. You and Mrs. Carson have kept our secrets, watched over us, managed our homes, been parents to our children when they couldn't come to us. Words can never express our gratitude."

Charles was overcome by Lord Grantham's words. Elsie stepped forward. She knew Charles would never be able to respond, "Thanks you milord, milady. It means the world to both of us."

Cora recognizing Robert might have overstepped moved in to smooth the way, "Despite Lord Grantham's effusiveness, it is the ending of an era. We will miss you both dearly."

Charles finally recovered nodded, "You're in good hands with our replacements milady."

"I'm well aware Carson. But it won't ever be the same."

"I guess not milady. But, as a very wise woman has taught me, change is inevitable."

Smiling at Elsie, knowing who the wise woman was, "Yes, it is. And we hope this change won't mean we don't see you again. You are always welcome at Downton."

Stepping in again Elsie smiled, "We'd best be on our way before Mr. Carson is overcome."

Carson was led from the room by Cora and Robert. The other family members followed along. Elsie noticed Lady Mary hanging back, watching the group.

"Lady Mary, if I might have a moment."

Startled from her reverie, "Yes, Mrs. Carson, of course."

"Mr. Carson would never say it himself but I know it would mean the world if you and Master George were regulars to visit us."

Mary looked at her, shocked. They had never been particularly close and this seemed odd, "I wouldn't want to impose."

Elsie smiled kindly, "It wouldn't be an imposition at all. Perhaps next Thursday you could come round."

Mary smiled, nodding, "Thank you Mrs. Carson. Something to look forward to."

As Elsie made her way to the door she smiled back at Mary, "I believe the future is something always to look forward to."

Elsie joined her husband and the family in the entryway. She took his arm and he started to lead her to the entry to the stairs which would take them downstairs.

An imperious voice stopped them, "Carson, Mrs. Carson, the car is this way." They turned in surprise to the smiling face of the Dowager Countess. Her arm was held slightly away from her body, pointing toward the front door.

Charles nodded to the Dowager, perhaps the only one who could have forced him to exit the house through the front door, "Yes milady."

Barrow opened the door, standing taller than he'd ever done before. He nodded at Charles as he stepped through the door. A small smile broke his face as Elsie passed.

She ran into the broad back of her husband who had stopped in the doorway, "Charles."

He stepped to the side so she could see the entire staff stood at attention outside. Tears filled her eyes, overtaken by the ceremony. Charles took her hand, squeezing it gently, "Are you ready to go home Mrs. Carson?"

Scared she wouldn't be able to speak, she merely nodded. He guided her to the car, the door opened by the chauffeur. They turned to wave to the family and staff before he helped her in. He climbed in behind her, settling next to her with her hand in his.

Neither looked back as the car pulled away, she tightened her grip on his hand as the tears fell down her cheeks. They sat in silence as the car drove slowly along the road. As they cleared the boundary of the land of the house he smiled, "You knew about the party didn't you?"

She smiled, "Of course I did you old booby. You didn't really think they would get that past me did you?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Epilogue**

I want to thank all of you for your kind words, reviews, reblogs and just general wonderfulness. I have one other Chelsie story I plan on finishing over the next few weeks. After that I won't be on the Chelsie page anymore, or the Downton Abbey page for that matter.

A couple of weeks back I made a comment on Tumblr. It was my opinion about John Bates. The opinion was met with such sheer and unadulterated venom that I felt compelled to write a fic about how I thought Bates did it.

What I never expected was that 4-5 people would take such offense. They sent hate anons to people who dared to support the opinion. They accused me of being stupid, uneducated, hateful, rude. They said I was deliberately attempting to ruin their lives.

While I admit, I started the story in a fit of pique, what I discovered was it was quite the easy story to tell. Mr. Fellowes had put all of the breadcrumbs right there in each episode for anyone who dared to look. So I dared to look. And in doing so, I opened myself to ridicule by 4-5 small-minded people who just couldn't let it go.

When they realized I wouldn't stop writing the story, they started stalking me. It started on Tumblr then moved to Twitter. They shared all of the small nuggets they could find with one another with a rabid fascination that quite frankly scares me.

Suddenly, Tumblr and Twitter, which had always been places I went to escape a crappy day had become torture chambers. Places where I was no longer safe. It was like high school gone horribly wrong. The mean girls had decided I was scum because I dared to wear green on Wednesday.

It was laughable at first. I sat back and watched, having a right old chuckle about it. Then when I didn't respond they escalated their behavior. Suddenly guest reviews appeared on my stories blasting the Serial Killer story, or making veiled references to things I'd said on Twitter or Tumblr. They even showed up on non-Downton Abbey stories.

It takes a special form of cowardice to stand behind a guest review and throw stones. But they couldn't reveal who they were lest someone know their true actions. If they show their true colors, they couldn't stand behind their victim mantle.

And their efforts almost worked. Last night, I seriously contemplated ending the story. Then I received a DM from a very special lady. I won't say who she is because I don't want to open her to the ridicule I've experienced from these cowardly bitches who hide behind avatars and pretend they aren't bullies.

The DM praised my efforts, not only in story telling but also in standing firm in light of the cyber bullying to which I have been subjected. This person addressed the most recent review which criticized my writing and told me it wasn't true. It was then I realized I couldn't quit.

I almost let 4-5 random bullies ruin something for me. I almost let their terroristic actions make me quit writing. And if I did that, they would win. They would celebrate online about how they were able to make me back down. Then, after they popped their virtual champagne corks, they would look for another victim. The herd mentality would return and they would find some other person who dared challenge their world order and bully them.

Well guess what bitches! I WILL NOT BACK DOWN. I will finish the story and it's going to be bloody magnificent. So if your small minds are so insecure in your "ship" that you can't handle a different opinion then I suggest you quit reading the story. No one is making you read it, you choose to read it. Run off to the happy Banna stories and glory in those. As for me, I will be over here in serial killer land doing what Fellowes should have done all along.


End file.
